The Photo's Of our Never Ending Love
by happy-fairytail
Summary: First Two chapters are pretty bad as I started this when I was pret-t-ty young so I'm hoping to rectify that! Hope you enjoy! Rated T for slight swearing and blood, oh the gore!
1. Heartbreak mended by newly granted love?

Hey hope you enjoy my first story! I worked really hard so please review! Baka to test does NOT belong to me nor do all the characters!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Minami Bit her pillow before getting up, she hated that dreaded alarm clock, it was all HIS fault, HIS mistake, her first heartbreak...<p>30th May (end of school!)<br>Minami sat down at her desk after being soaked outside, as she looked out the window she saw them, akihisa and mizuki sharing an umberella, yes she new aki was just being nice but... that girls perfect, they had been freinds but mizuki went up with the smart girls in class A so minami was pretty much alone these days, the walked in holding hands / cuddling minami couldent belive her eyes...are they...? It was to much for her and she ran off outside when no one was looking. She shivered but she did no longer care if she was alone, then she felt the rain stop, well on her anyway, she span round to see him, the boy with the camera, kouta "dont cry..." minami heard the silence in his voice but from all the cold, she fainted...

When she woke up again she was on a white couch with millions of blankets on her she sighed "M...Kouta?" he was next to her standing with some cocoa "are you ok?" he said while setting down the hot cup "yes thank you!" as she drank the hot beverage, she sighed "I had better go now, bye!"

1st September (today)  
>she thought of kouta, she felt herslelf blushing, Wait? was she inlove again? yes, yes she was. Just the thought of him made her heart thump as she got ready and went down, she nolonger cared for akihisa, he was her past, kouta might be the one she loves forever, yes she did infact get carried away in love, she dident care if he was a perv he was cute shy and kind...WAIIT A MINUTE i don't,, i can't too fast i have to find out if he likes me!<p>

At school he watched her every minute until... KOUTA, MOINAMI! "sir its M I N A M I " minami said matter-of-factly "moinami you will stay inside with kouta untill he learns his maths! is that clear?" the nodded in usion so the wouldent get told off! when everyone went out minami helped him learn until they were next to each other and kouta watched her explaining he thought how lucky he was, she was feisty, fast, smart, sensitive, strong, cute and just downright beautiful. He sighed as the bell went "see ya tommorow in maths!" she said while waving she thought does he like me well now they've given me a chance to find out! now i love maths more than ever!

When she went home she saw someone grab her and hold a knife to her neck She screamed out "HELP H-E-L-P HELP!" she heard a familiar voice... "LET GO OF HER" he ran closer Minami realised "KOUTA HELP YOU F*CKING A*S HOLE!" He beat the guy as blood flew every where as kouta sweared and screamed! soon after they ran to koutas house as she would not go to her house with him covered in blood! After he came back down in clean clothes he sat next to her, she was cutely asleep, he took his phone out and added the picture to his collection soon enough she woke up and they walked back just before she went in she kissed him on the cheek and went in saying bye. He smiled she liked him he knew it! "Yesssssssssss" he smiled and went home to his own bed dreaming only of her and her beautiful dark maroon pink curls...  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So did you like? is it too short? well it is my first so please review and tell me how i can inprove! thanks bye now :3 <p>


	2. Dreaming of you

Hey guys! I looked at reviews and I know this story is pretty bad so I might just end it on a cliff hanger now! :3 I'm so evil cause this chapters gonna be prettttty good! So story time!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own baka to test or any of the characters used if i did i would have already made minami date kouta and aki gay! :3

Dreaming of you- chapter 2

Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

SLAM!  
>"ugh I'm so tired from last nig-" Minami stopped as all the events poured in to her brain yet to be poured back out her mind because she saw something, thats something was her calender on her phone not only was she 50minutes early she ralised "O-M-G i-it was a-all a... DREAM!" she spluttered and stuttered out finally realising what day it was, The cold rainy summers day, That Aki got with Mizuki...<p>

SLAM! Minami ran out the door with a peice of toast in her mouth to be early, her maroon pink hair twirling and untangling from the messy bow so it looked better was all the winds work, but alas she was too late Mizuki and Aki had already set of together, she held herself high alas she was wet and cold and Minami felt her limbs weaken as if they WANTED her to collapse then she felt hope when she saw HIM, she stared at him for what seemed like a slomo minute then ran to him to thank him, forgetting last night was a dream and she was about 20feet away then suddenly she remembered as she skided to a halt and pretended she slipped on her walk to school pretending to test her balence when she realy felt soaked and drowsy, no minami would not faint but the rain had suddenly stopped, well at least on her...

At School

RI-I-I-I-ING~

Minami Sat down at her desk realising that she had just nearly fainted AND walked to school with kouta to make things worse it was also time for maths and it was incredibly arkward as in maths they had to work together on fractoinising then squaring then squring that number again and again if you could! Then Mr Simmons called Minami and Kouta, that meant the thing that happened in her dream would happen now so she had to tutor kouta but, as before there was still an akward silence. Minami dared herself to talk with him, well she had to, she WAS tutoring kouta and it turned out pretty fun and after kouta asked her if he could walk her home and she nodded not daring herself to speak as she might say something totally wrong or even stutter.

After School (Authors Note: not be bothered writing about the rest of the school day mwahaha)

Minami met kouta just around the schools corner, like he had told her to, trying to not make him see the little spring in her step but it failed as kouta knew she was happy to see him but he just smiled

Kouta's POV:  
>God why does she have to be so damn cute! i gotta admit she covered it quite well oh well shes talking i had better listen right? SHE WHAT! "I Live on north street hill" he sighed gently and nodded it was getting dark and looked like the rain was pouring. I knew she was scared when we were almost there cuz it was dark and super windy<p>

Normal POV:  
>Kouta slowed as he saw a very narrow path, minami saw it too and spoke but it sounded more like a whisper in the wind "be careful" he simply nodded and they walked on but minami stopped as the bit she was on began to crumble and she fell but grabbed onto a plant sticking out the wall and was so scared but heard a yell "MINAMI IM COMING HOLD ON!" kouta yelled as he got out his cameras and took the ropes off linking them together and lowering himself "minami take my hand" she took it trembling, her green orbs and crystal clear drops dancing and falling a great final drop "minami take my other aswell! please" he cried out to her in a scared voice "N-no P-please y-you m-might drop me!" she sobbed he grabbed her other wrist "trust me minami i wont drop you i-i love you, your a incredible, smart, sexy and beautiful girl and i always loved you!" he blurted as he closed his deep ocean blue eyes he felt soft hands tightly grip his. he gently yet quickly pulled her up and suprisingly she embraced him, he tensed and then eased and hugged her as she wispered "I Love You"<p>

Meanwhile A Young girl sat in the bushes as she stroked her cat "see sooty it all worked out!" she whispered "fine, fine young wizard" sooty purred ever so softly as the girl brushed back her hair, who was she well she was...

AUTHORS NOTES!  
>So who is this mysterious wizard? mwahahaha i left you hanging, is it good? i knew the last chapter was suckish but I bet this makes up for it hahaha! no big action just yet but heres a little hint, there will be a fight between two certain boys over minami even though ones got a girlfreind! Hope ya like it! i thing im better now <p>


End file.
